The Love of a Boy Genius
by ladypunz
Summary: (Satoshi X OC) Satoshi's St. White's Day experience. One shot.


A/N: My first one shot and fanfiction. Enjoy! Pairings: Satoshi X OC

Disclaimer: I do not own _DN Angel_.

* * *

Nelia was about to walk away from this whole mess when she saw him. Satoshi Hiwatari. The boy she'd been in love with from the second she looked into his deep blue eyes. Her insides withered as she realized that he had been standing there the whole time Paris had yelled out that the only reason why she rejected him was because of her feelings for the boy genius. For the first time in her entire life, Nelia Ishizu was afraid. Fear was something unknown to the courageous warrior. Her enemies fled in terror before her wrath and her name was whispered as if she were some sort of goddess.

But no divine deity was she. She was made of flesh and blood. She was no stranger to pain. Tears she knew, and loneliness as well. _Run, you fool! _She cried to herself. But she couldn't. She stood rooted to the spot, staring at Satoshi.

He stood there, just in front of her. There was no hint of surprise on his face. Even his icy blue eyes remained empty and emotionless as they bored into her own brown eyes. Suddenly, he turned away from her and began walking down the silent hallway. As if she were in a trance, Nelia followed him.

Her pace quickened as she tracked him through a crowded corridor. She dodged the passerby with the grace and ease as she struggled to keep the blue haired boy in her sight. She saw him round a corner as a bunch of Satoshi fan girls came running and squealing after him.

As she walked around the corner, Satoshi's fan club gave a collective wail of dismay. It looked as if the fourteen year old genius had given them the slip. Nelia groaned inwardly. Not only had she lost sight of Satoshi, she was stuck with this group of annoying girls! _This sucks. Now I remember why I hate St. White's Day…_

She sank to the ground as tears began to spill down her cheeks. Burying her face in her knees, she heard the girls walking away, their chattering voices fading away.

"Satoshi," she sobbed hopelessly. She gave long sniff and raised her head. Her eyes were red and blood shot. As she gazed into space, a white dove flew down the hallway and fluttered around her head. She watched it curiously. It had a white ribbon its beak. It looked at her pointedly and soared through an open door. Wondering where it had went, she pushed open the door and gasped.

She had entered a large classroom. It was filled with blue lotuses and Clay Aiken's _The Way_ was playing softly from the PA. She moved to the end of the room and stood near the windows, breathing the sweet scent of the lotuses' perfume. The dove flew out of the open window and the ribbon from its beak drifted dreamily past her face. A creamy white hand reached out from the shadows from behind her and caught the ribbon.

"Nelia," a gentle voice whispered in her ear. She stiffened slightly; she knew that voice.

"Satoshi," she murmured. Nelia made to turn around be he held her still. She trembled slightly as his arms encircled her waist and he held her tenderly to his chest.

"Do you know what makes St. White's day so special?" he asked softly. Nelia shook her head and snuggled closer to him. "It is said if you get a white ribbon tied in your hair from the one whom you love the most, your love will last forever."

"Forever." The word echoed in her head. "Forever."

"This is for you," he said. He took a step back and tied the white ribbon in her long, dark brown locks.

Nelia turned around to face him. His captivating blue eyes were no longer icy but warm and alive. His usual smirk was replaced by a real smile. He cupped her face gently and slowly bent forward. Their lips met in a light, soft kiss. He pulled her toward him and deepened the kiss, his arms around her thin waist. Nelia wrapped her arms around his neck and ran a hand through his velvety blue hair. They broke apart and held one another. Looking into each other's eyes and into their souls, both whispered the phrase that would bind them together forever.

"I love you."


End file.
